L'immortelle
by Phebe83a
Summary: Lorsque l'esprit du Vampire Akasha vient posséder un chevalier. 2 Mondes se rencontrent. D'Athènes aux enfers que faire pour s'en débarrasser. Quelle est donc L'histoire des enfants des Millénaires et leur lourd secret.
1. Chapter 1

Une vieille histoire de vampires avec les personnages de st seiya et d'anne rice.

couple : milo/Camus, Shur/Dm

J'espere que vous aimerez, et me donnerez des idée pour la suite Merci

* * *

L'immortelle.

Athènes

Après la dernière guerre le domaine c'était reconstruit. Les guerres de cette génération étaient finies, il était temps de profiter de la paix pour préparer celles qui viendraient un jour, dans plus de deux cent ans. Shion regardait les étoiles, l'aube blanchissait le ciel commençant à effacer le scintillement nocturne. L'espace d'une seconde il avait vu quelque chose un homme en feu, pourtant il n'y avait rien. Il secoua la tête, il avait du mal voir.

* * *

Quelque part aux états unis

« C'est moi qui t'es mandée »

Elle sursauta, regarda son reflet dans la vitre du café où elle se trouvait, rectifia ses lunettes. Elle avait du rêvé, certainement un vieux souvenir. Pourquoi avait elle cédé à David, elle le revoyait avec son style anglais et ses manières d'un homme d'une soixantaine d'années dans un corps de jeune homme. Sa présence si particulière et la façon dont il lui avait remis les cahiers aux reliures de cuir. Ho David pourquoi m'a tu demandé ça à moi. Mes rêves et les souvenirs de ma vie. Elle revu en quelques secondes sa fuite de Rome et les rêves de sang, la reine sanglotante sur son trône. Non Isis, son Isis n'avait jamais existé. Oublier tout cela c'était si vieux, comme le temps ou elle vivait à Rome avec les siens. Oublier sa solitude aussi, sans doute Marius était reparti encore une fois. Elle sortit du café et gagna les rues bourdonnantes de vie.

* * *

Faubourg d'Athènes.

Shina marchait rapidement, elle avait besoin d'air, le domaine parfois semblait si étouffant. Au hasard des rues elle se retrouva devant le musée, un panneau annonçait une exposition égyptienne. Elle paya son entrée au guichet, elle n'avait rien prévu. La première pièce était consacrée à de petits objets aux cotés des quels elle trouva des panonceaux indicatifs. Elle en fit le tour et se dirigea vers la seconde, elle tomba un instant en arrêt devant une statue à contre jour, une femme de basalte noir avec un enfant sur les genoux, elle portait une coiffe étroite et haute agrémenté d'un disque. Une stèle de plastic transparent présentait la représentation divine, elle parcourut rapidement le texte et passa aux autres statues. La salle principale était aménage comme l'expliquait une voix enregistrée en tombeau, la particularité de celui-ci était sa richesse et l'absence de nom ou de dépouille. Une personnalité très importante, on avait retrouvé des trônes, du mobilier, des objets d'or et de lapis-lazuli ainsi que la mention de la déesse Isis. Une fresque occupait un mur, deux personnes, un couple, sur des trônes, une scène ordinaire à par l'impression que l'assemblé était trop pale. L'image de la statue et de la fresque se confondirent, les yeux de la reine semblaient vivants. Shina réprima un frison, elle avait froid. Elle quitta rapidement le Musé pour rentrer au domaine. Plus le sanctuaire se rapprochait plus elle se sentait stupide d'avoir fui quelques antiques bouts de peinture. Elle passa par les arènes retrouva Marine qui s'occupait de petits disciples.

Il était tard quand elle gagna sa maison, elle se glissa sous l'eau fraîche de la douche, rafraîchi elle sécha avec une serviette ses cheveux vert et se glissa dans son lit. Elle se réveilla en sueur terrorisée, elle avait vu la femme de la peinture, assise sur son trône comme une statue, des prêtres menaient des hommes enchaînés devant le couple. A leur pied s'étalaient plusieurs cadavres. Elle prit de longues minutes pour se calmer et se força à éteindre la lumière. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux il était midi bien passé, elle avait à peine eu le temps de s'habiller que Marine tapait à la porte.

Marine - Shina tu vas bien ?

Elle avait oublié, elle avait proposé son aide à la rousse pour s'occuper du groupe de gamins.

Shina – Rien de grave.

Marine – désolé je ne voulais pas être indiscrète. Ce soir je sorts avec Aiors et quelques autres chevalier si tu veux venir ? On va au cinéma. A moins que t'ais quelque chose de prévu ?

Shina – Non avec Plaisir.

Marine – donc on les retrouve à 17 heures.

Shina – Je viens t'aider.

Marine – J'ai laissé les petits à la plage avec Shun et Seiya. On est libre.

L'Italienne seule se servit un café et partit chercher dans sa penderie. Une sortie entre chevalier, avec les hommes. Finalement elle garderait son masque, elle chercha quoi mettre, une robe, ho non. Un jeans, un tee-shirt et une veste plutôt, sportif mais pas trop féminin. Elle se prépara vérifia son image, se donna un coup de brosse et partit au lieux de rendez vous. Une petite sortie ? Il y avait la moitié des golds, peut être pas mais, le lion, le bélier, le scorpion et le verseau. Marine s'avançait déjà vers elle.

Milo – Puisque tout le monde est là, on peut partir.

Aior – Ha oui j'avais oublié que vous vouliez passer au musée avant le ciné. Ca ne vous dérange pas les filles.

Marine – Non pas du tout.

Au mot musé Shina avait faillit trembler.

Shina – Moi aussi.

Mù – On se téléporte c'est plu rapide.

Il se rematérialisèrent devant l'édifice. L'italienne se demanda pourquoi ce musée comme si il n'y en avait pas assez à Athènes.

Milo – Egypte, une idée à Camus.

Elle maudit le verseau.

Aior alla payer les entrés, ils firent les premières pièces la vidéo sur les coutumes funéraires, et les fouilles. Enfin ils s'engagèrent vers les salles qu'elle avait déjà visitées. Elle repassa devant la statue en retenant son souffle, suivit à contre cœur dans la pièce de la fresque. Elle pensa heureusement que j'ai mon masque. Marine posa sa main sur son épaule elle tressailli et augmenta par reflex son cosmos.

Mù – Y a un problème ?

Shina – Non désolé.

Marine – (à voix basse) T'es bien sur les nerfs ?

Les hommes disparaissaient par une porte au fond, Les filles suivirent à distance.

Elle se sentit suffoquer, elle voyait les yeux de la femme, et passa accidentellement au soleil. Elle poussa un cris et s'évanouie. Les golds accoururent, Mù la souleva et l'emmena vers l'entrée mieux ventilée, Aior alla chercher un peu d'eau fraîche. Enfin Shina revint lentement à elle, surprise d'être portée par quelqu'un. Marine la regardait inquiète.

Marine – Shina ?

Shina – Un étourdissement.

Marine – Tu peux marcher ?

Shina – Je pense.

Marine - je t'accompagne.

Milo – vous allez où ?

Marine – Aux toilettes.

La japonaise passa un bras autour d'elle pour la soutenir. Dans le réduit l'italienne s'appuya au mur, pendant que son amie lui ôtait son masque, elle but quelques gorgées d'eau. Un peu mieux elle s'aspergea le visage au robinet et soupira.

Shina – Merci Marine ça va mieux.

Marine – T'es sure que tu ne veux pas rentrer ?

Shina – Non ça va, et puis au cinéma c'est assis.

Marine – Au pire il te reste trois paires de bras pour te porter. T'as une préférence ?

Shina – Marine !!!

Marine – Tu n'as pas un faible ? Mù est gentil ? Tu préfères Milo plus extraverti ? Non Camus qui est si sage ? Si t'étais pas si blanche et que je te connaissais pas je dirais que tu l'as fait exprès.

Shina – On y va ?

Marine – Avant qu'ils viennent nous chercher.

Shina – Oui

Mù – Tu te sens mieux ?

Shina – Oui merci, on y va on va rater la séance.

Le groupe quitta le musée en marchant lentement. Ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils de la salle de projection. Marine prés de Aior et Shina entre Camus et Mù. La lumière s'éteignit, le verseau lui demanda comment elle se sentait. Elle soupira en regrettant d'être passé du statu de chevalier à celui de petite chose fragile. Elle chercha à trouver une position confortable dans le siège, bougea à plusieurs reprises quand elle sentit un bras sur le dossier de son siège. Elle regarda le bélier qui était déjà absorbé dans le film, elle rougi sous son masque quand Camus lui proposa du se caler contre lui. C'était pas désagréable elle se laissa aller à somnoler devant l'écran. Au générique de fin elle se dégagea rapidement et il récupéra son bras.

Ils regagnèrent le domaine, Marine la raccompagna chez elle. Elle était épuisée se déshabilla et fila dans son lit. Elle s'endormit immédiatement pour se réveiller au milieu de la nuit. L'Égypte, la cour et deux jumelles rousses enchaînées et suppliciées. Par Athéna, elle frissonna alluma les lumières, surtout ne pas se rendormir, pourtant ses paupières étaient lourdes, les images des jumelle séparées l'une aveugle et l'autre muette. Les jumelles encore et une troisième qui leur était semblable et la reine debout menaçante. « Je vous maudis ». Elle se réveilla en sursaut, le jour allait se lever. Elle partit se préparer à sortir, au moins pour fuir ses rêves.

* * *

Etats unit

« Tu m'appartiens »

Encore cette réminiscence, elle eut envie de se réfugier quelque part, puis elle se demanda amèrement où ? Marius était on sait où, et les temples où elle se réfugiait mortelle avaient disparu depuis des siècles, dans le paradis moderne d'Armand elle réprima un fou rire. Décidément elle était bien seule. Elle se souvenait de l'accueil qu'elle avait reçut quand elle avait raconté ses rêves, des yeux noirci qui ressemblaient tant à elle, à la mère. Pourquoi revenaient ils la hanter, leur instigatrice avait disparut il y a quelques années. Le monde avait changé, il ne restait de ses semblables qu'une poignée, et les survivants avaient disparu, seul restait Lestat prostré dans une chapelle désaffecté et Armand qui jouait les biznessman.

* * *

Sanctuaire

Le chevalier d'Ophiucius semblait un peu irritable ces derniers jours, certains avaient mis ça sur un coup de fatigue ou une déception amoureuse. L'italienne venait de quitter les arènes excédées par les gamins qui ne comprenaient rien. Elle était chevalier pas nounou. Elle rentra rapidement chez elle. Jeta son masque sur la table, c'était infernal pour elle, incapable de dormir la nuit, harcelé par ses cauchemars et le dernier le matin l'avait laissé assoiffé, assoiffé de sang. Par reflex elle attrapa une bouteille d'eau pour se débarrasser de l'impression vivace de soif qui la poursuivait. Elle devenait folle. Elle décida d'aller en ville, attrapa une robe, un peu de maquillage et un sac à main. Elle s'éloigna vite du domaine et quand elle se sut assez loin elle se débarrassa de son masque, l'air sur son visage était agréable, il faisait encore chaud elle cligna des paupières et continua à avancer. Quelqu'un l'avait bousculée, elle allait s'occuper du mal appris quand elle se retrouva devant le musée. Tout à coup elle se sentait attirée, sans vraiment s'en apercevoir elle entra et se plaça devant l'antique statue « L'Egypte »

Une sonnerie stridente la ramena sur terre.

« Mademoiselle il est interdit de toucher. »

Elle s'excusa rapidement, regarda effarée la divinité et rentra rapidement au domaine.

« Shina! »

Elle sursauta.

Shina – Marine ?

Marine – Tu te sens bien ?

Shina – oui ?

Marine – Ton masque. T'es sure que ça va ? Allez c'est qui ?

Shina – hein, mais personne.

Elle plaça rapidement son masque et profita de Aior qui approchait pour s'éclipser.

Il faisait nuit noire le Cancer entrait dans un temple, il se faufila dans la chambre, se débarrassa de ses vêtements et se glissa dans le lit. Le dormeur à coté émit une plainte, il l'attira contre lui et entrepris de le réveiller.

Shura – Je t'attendais plu.

Mdm – Ha oui.

Il rendit ses caresses un peu plus ardentes et une autre plainte lui répondit. Sa bouche trouva celle de son amant, leurs langues décrivirent un lent ballet pendant que leurs doigts cherchaient les prises qui les feraient gémir. Les lèvres du cancer glissèrent et pincèrent une des pointes rosées, puis passa à l'autre. Ses mains descendirent vers les hanches de l'espagnol, l'attirant plus très, leurs reins entamèrent pressés l'un contre l'autre une longue cavalcade, rendant leurs souffles saccadés. D'un coup de rein Shura reversa la situation, s'installant sous son amant il noua ses jambes dans son dos. Mdm le dévora de baisés en se frayant un passage en lui. Leurs corps ondulaient au rythme de leur plaisir.

Ils se réinstallèrent l'un contre l'autre à leur habitude pour dormir. Le sommeil les trouva enlacés. Quand masque de Mort Emergea il lui semblait qu'ils n'étaient pas seul. Il scruta la chambre plongée dans le noir. Enfin éveillé il se leva, passa son pantalon et fit le tour du temple. Il était vide, peut être un chevalier qui montait ou descendait. Il sourit en se demandant qui à une heure pareille, c'était certainement pas innocent. Il passa sur la terrasse du temple la nuit était douce, il regarda les maisons en contrebas. Il eut l'impression d'un courant d'air froid dans son dos, il se retourna personne. Il chercha l'aura de Camus qui était chez Milo et celle de Hyoga toujours en Sibérie. Il devenait parano lui aussi, il regagna le lit son capricorne vint se blottir contre lui et ils se rendormirent.

Une autre journée avait passé au domaine, la nuit retombée et le cancer attendait contre un rocher près de la plage son amant. Il vit un peu plus loin une femme, Shina ? Il ne retrouvait pas son cosmos sur l'instant. Puis tout sembla normal. Il devait être inattentif. Elle se dirigea vers les douze temples, il ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle arriva au pied des escaliers les montant comme une somnambule. Elle traversa celui du lion quand Milo voulut la toucher, une violente aura le rejeta plus loin, tandis que les autres golds qui étaient dans le temple accouraient. Marine l'appela en vain, Shaka, Camus et Aior voulurent l'arrêter elle les rejeta aussi vite. Elle allait sortir du temple quand son regard se voila.

**« Je t'attend Pandora, tu es à moi »**

L'italienne s'effondra sur le dallage pendant que les hommes se relevaient.

* * *

Etat Unis

La jeune femme, se promenais dans les rues à la recherche d'une âme égarée. Une vielle habitude au cour du temps. Elle était tombée sur un vieil érudit qui avait prévu de se donner la mort. Ce qu'il ignorait c'est qu'elle viendrait le trouver sous ses traits. Dans ce quartier pourri où s'entassent dealers et assassins, elle s'approcha de lui, capturant le vieillard de ses bras de marbre. Son esprit transmettait les hallucinations habituelles à sa victime et ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair. Le cœur de l'homme battait de plus en plus vite, quand quelque chose ce passa.

**« Je t'attend Pandora, tu es à moi ».**

L'homme s'écroula à terre presque mort, le regard de la femme sonda l'espace autour d'elle. Tant d'année après ? Le message était le même. La voix aussi. Pourtant la reine sur son trône était morte et avait failli tous les emporter. Elle essuya la petite goûte écarlate au coin de ses lèvres et partie. Si c'était bien elle alors quel que soit le lieux la voix reviendrait, comme avant.

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

L'immortelle 2

L'italienne revint à elle dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Elle se demanda se qu'elle faisait là. Milo entra dans la pièce.

Milo – Alors en forme ? T'es la première à mettre quatre gold au tapis en même temps. Y en a deux qui vont nous en faire une jaunisse.

Shina – A ce point ?

Milo – Tu devrais les voir, sont vexés.

Shina – Désolé, je me souviens pas.

Milo – ha bon ?

Shina – Je vais renter chez moi.

Milo – Ce n'est pas un peu tôt ?

Shina – Je suis en pleine forme

Le chevalier d' Ophiucius regagna son chez elle. Elle attrapa un magasine s'installa sagement sur son lit. Comme depuis des semaines elle craignait de dormir la nuit, la journée elle se sentait lasse, vidée. Elle tenta de lire un peu les petits caractères semblaient se mouvoir sous ses yeux en un mélange noir et blanc flou. Une scène s'imposa à ses yeux, un homme au teint bronze, il courait, cherchait à échapper à quelque chose. Il lui semblait qu'il était des siens, un lien comme une parenté mais autre chose. Les premiers rayons de soleil éclairent un paysage désertique en même temps qu'il se tordait de douleur « je te maudis Amon ra » Elle, elle se sentait assise, presque captive, mais impuissante pour lui. Elle secoua la tête mais elle était chez elle, seule. Elle avait dû dormir pourtant il faisait encore jour. Elle alluma sa télé, zappant de programme en programme avant d'entendre de la musique en anglais, les images du clip étaient sombre un peu gotique. Une voix résonna en elle « Mon prince » elle vit le chanteur du groupe recroquevillé sur un vieux sol crasseux, des murs de pierres, un édifice religieux. Il était beau avec ses cheveux d'or, sont teint doré mais ses yeux bleu n'exprimaient que le vide. Un frison la traversa puis plus rien.

* * *

Etats-Unis

Le crépuscule venait de tomber, la jeune femme brune jouait avec un bracelet à son poignet dans un salon d'hôtel. Elle avait rapidement fait le tour de ce luxe ultramoderne et tapageur. Elle s'était rendu ici et avait demandé Armand, elle avait secrètement espérait que Marius n'avait pas recoupé les ponts avec son protégé. Depuis dix minutes elle faisait antichambre dans une de ces tours de verre et d'acier. Enfin l'adolescent entra, Amadeus, ou plutôt Armand. De cette entrevue je sus seulement que mon Marius nous avait fui. Je montais sur le toit et m'envolais sous les yeux de mon ôte, qui cela aurait il choqué dans ce repaire pour les notre, à par Marius. Je volais au dessus de la mer, suivant les déplacements de la nuit. J'atteignais enfin l'Europe et bientôt le berceau de nos origines l'Egypte.

* * *

Sanctuaire

La femme aux cheveux vert poussa la porte, ses pieds quittèrent le sol et elle partit loin au dessus. Les quelques témoins appelèrent les gardes, Kiki lui fonça à la recherche de Mù.

Le bélier écouta son disciple incrédule voler ? Non les chevaliers ne volent pas, même les chevaliers d'or. Kiki n'avait pas pu voir Shina s'envoler. A tous hasard il descendit rapidement vers la maisonnette, Marine était déjà là avec plusieurs gardes et apprentis dont deux touts blanc qui gesticulaient.

Kiki – Marine ! Marine ! Y a …

Marine – Shaina qui s'est envolée ?

Kiki – Oui !

Mù – C'est impossible.

Aior – Marine j'ai fait le tour du domaine elle est nulle part.

Marine – Vraiment ?

Aior – Oui vraiment.

Mù – C'est vrai que je ne sens pas son cosmos.

Marine – Shina était un peu bizarre, mais…

Mù – Vous faite quoi ici vous ?

Milo – On vient donner un coup de main en renfort.

Aior – Vous êtes au courant, qui va annoncer ça au pope ?

Mù – Quelqu'un qui ne risque pas de passer pour un illuminé.

Marine – Camus ?

Camus – Moi ? A non ! Déjà c'est impossible les chevaliers ça vole pas.

Milo – Justement venant de toi c'est forcement que c'est arrivé.

Mù – Si on retrouvait Shaina avant de passer pour des fous ?

Aior – ha oui, laissons Shion en dehors de ça.

Marine – On fait des groupes.

Milo – heu la dernière fois à quatre on a…

Mù – Fini parterre.

Marine – Le courage masculin, vous allez pas me dire qu'elle vous fait peur ?

Aior – heu, enfin à quatre c'est plus, moins… risqué.

Marine – Est-ce que vous pouvez trouver son cosmos.

Plusieurs instants plus tard

Milo – Non rien

Aior – Non plus.

Camus –Rien

Mù – Ha peut être mais c'est presque inexistant. C'est vers ce coté.

Marine – C'est si faible ? Alors ça voudrait dire qu'elle est mal en point.

Milo – Elle avait l'air en pleine forme tout à l'heure.

Marine – Pressons elle a pu avoir un problème.

* * *

Ailleurs

La jeune femme retourna au sol, elle avança ver une sorte de porte dérobé dans la roche, elle ouvrit le lourd panneau de calcaire et entra dans la pénombre fraîche. Le sable sur les dalles crissait au rythme de ses pas, elle passa devant l'ancien hôtel ou les restes millénaire des dernières offrandes s'étaient décomposés. Elle traversa le labyrinthe de couloirs et de chambres pour avancer vers la plus grande salle. Une jolie fille au teint pale se prosterna à ses pieds. Elle se releva en entonnant un vieux chant, en suivant l'italienne. Les mains de la fille dégrafèrent ses vêtements, l'espace d'une seconde Shina eut un sursaut de surprise quand de l'eau fraîche coula sur ses membres. Mais elle avait chaud et se sentait si fatiguée. Un tissu blanc fut drapé sur son corps, un contact froid et lourd sur sa peau, la fille chantait toujours, c'était doux. Elle se sentit se rasseoir. Perdant lentement conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Combien de temps il s'était écoulé elle n'en savait rien, son corps mu par une volonté autre lui sortait de son immobilité.

Mù – On y est. Ca venait de par ici.

Aior – T'es sur ? Y a rien à part des montagnes de calcaire et du sable.

Milo – attends tu le sens ?

Aior – Oui ça ressemble à Shaina.

Camus – Mais c'est beaucoup plus fort

Mù – Elle se déplace, c'est rapide…

Marine – On suit.

Le groupe se précipita sur les traces de ces énergies. Ils firent vite plusieurs kilomètres, la présence se déplaçait rapidement, les distançant. Arrivé à une cote il la sentirent continuer au dessus de l'eau, toujours invisible mais hors de leur portée. Marine reprenait son souffle pas habitué à se délacer aussi vite.

* * *

Elle avançait au dessus de l'océan, une seule pensée revenait à l'italienne « mon prince » son corps lui fonçait droit devant. Impuissante elle suivait son propre périple au dessus de l'eau et plus tard des villes. Elle perdait de l'altitude, bientôt elle toucha terre dans un quartier en ruine mangé par la misère. Sans la toucher elle ouvrit une vielle porte au bois pourri, les gonds crièrent leur agonie. C'était sombre et délabré comme tout les battisses alentour. Ses pas la conduisirent vers la nef de l'église. Là à quelques mètres elle reconnut le chanteur américain blond, elle l'avait vu plus tôt prostré au sol. Il n'avait pas bougé, une fine couche de poussière le recouvrait comme si il était immobile depuis des semaines. Elle sentit ses bras se nouer autour de l'homme, un sentiment de tendresse d'amour ? Pour lui ? Ses doigts s'emmêlaient dans la chevelure blonde, une larme coula sur sa joue et s'écrasa en tache écarlate sur les vêtements sales. Elle entendit sa voix, sa propre voix murmuré son nom Lestât. Elle se releva l'homme dans ses bras, et s'envola passant au travers de la charpente à demie écroulée.

* * *

Pandora après avoir traversé l'Egypte pour se rassurer avait choisit de flâner un peu. A ses yeux d'enfant des millénaires tout semblait si banal, les représentations de sa déesse se suivaient se ressemblant sans n'avoir aucun des traits de sa déesse latinisée. A son époque Rome assimilait tout romanisait tout. Le dernier message revenait souvent à sa mémoire. Mais qui ? Qui l'avait mandée ? Un esprit ? Même les sorcières rousses avaient dit que les esprits ne communiquaient plu avec elles depuis qu'elle n'était plu humaine. David l'érudit aussi avait confirmé que ses esprits familiers l'avaient quitté. Et elle ? Elle ? La mère était morte. Tout à coup elle se sentit à nouveau appelé, elle se retourna vers la statue féminine. Quelque chose l'attirait comme si la pierre parlait lui donnant une voie à suivre. Elle partit rapidement se moquant de ceux qui pourraient la voir. Elle marchait ver les montagnes, les montagnes de ses rêves de mortelle, ses rêves où elle était un buveur de sang. Les images du lieu désolé et des processions se mélangeaient. Des voix semblaient porté par le vent. Un vieux cantique. « Isis mère de toute chose, guérisseuse magicien qui a vaincu la mort… » Involontairement ses lèvres suivaient la mélodie, renouant avec sa déesse celle qui pardonne tout. Elle revu un instant Akasha sanguinaire. Son regard retomba sur la roche aride, les voix continuaient leur chant. Elle s'approcha de l'ouverture, entra dans la galerie. A l'instinct elle avança à travers les couloirs. Elle déboucha sur la salle d'apparat devant elle se tenait une Isis de chair et de sang. Quelque chose, une présence, une douceur, de la bienveillance ?

* * *

Quelques heures s'étaient écoulées avant qu'ils ne sentent à nouveau le cosmos de Shaina. Le groupe se remit en route, cherchant à la localiser. Ils arrivèrent à des sortes de falaises qui faisaient penser à la vallée des rois. Ils se séparèrent, examinèrent toute la parois, la contournèrent quand Aior les appela.

Aior – J'ai trouvé quelque chose !!!

Les chevaliers admirent la trouvaille, une entrée scellée.

Milo – Faut vraiment entrer là dedans ?

Aior – Froussard ! C'est la malédiction du pharaon que tu crains ?

Milo – J'ai pas envie de croiser une momie c'est tout.

Marine – je pense pas qu'une momie laisse des traces de pas.

Aior – Elles datent peut être des derniers visiteurs.

Marine – Regarde le sable y a souvent du vent, donc elles sont récentes.

Camus – Tu veux réellement y aller ? C'est pas de la profanation de sépulture ?

Milo – Et si le propriétaire des lieux n'est pas d'accord.

Marine – Il est mort y a belle lurette.

Aior – Puisque t'y tiens, on casse vite fait la roche qui ferme.

Milo – A quatre on lance nos cosmos !

Marine – A quatre ?

Aior – Tous ensemble

Milo – Je veux pas être le responsable.

La rousse poussa un soupir excédé, ce demandant si c'était un groupe de gosse ou de chevalier d'or.

Marine – Et pousser ce qui bloque ?

Mù – C'est plus correct que de casser non ?

Les chevaliers poussèrent d'un coté prenant appuis sur le mur de pierre. Après un gros effort un passage étroit permettait de passer. Les regards se croisèrent cherchant qui entrerait en premier, la fille se glissa la première. Il faisait noir mais à priori pas de danger, à part de trébucher. Le bélier la suivi produisant un semblant de lumière. Le couloir n'était pas large et très ornementé de peintures et pictogrammes. Quelques portiques s'ouvraient sur des petites pièces. Les murs d'une d'elle comme une bande dessinée ancienne racontaient l'histoire de deux femmes rousses et d'un couple royal, mais il était difficile de distingue le début de la fin. Le groupe poursuivi ici c'était une représentation d'homme ? De pharaon ? De Osiris ? Il s'enfonçait toujours plus loin sous la terre quand il leur apparut une lumière tremblotante et lointaine. Une forme les percuta, les bouscula et s'enfuit.

Aior – Au secours !

Milo – C'était quoi ça ?

Marine – C'est une femme, rien de plus.

Aior – Mais elle courait vers la sorti.

Marine – Par là.

Il passèrent sous un portique et arrivèrent sur une salle éclairée. La japonaise retint son souffle. Les hommes la devancèrent un peu.

Le regard du scorpion tomba sur la belle femme assise devant lui.

Mù – Qu'elle est belle.

Aior – Magnifique.

Les quatre paires d'yeux détaillaient la jeune personne, les cheveux verts mi-longs sous la coiffe, les yeux verts soulignés de noir, son léger sourire. Le lin blanc de sa robe plissée s'agrémentait d'innombrables ornements, les flammes des torches faisaient briller l'or et les pierres bleues.

Camus – Pardon mademoiselle nous ne voulions pas vous déranger.

Marine – Shaina…

Milo – hein ?

Marine – Shaina !

Fille - Ne dérangez pas la déesse.

Shaina se leva avançant vers le groupe, le disque sur sa coiffe miroité entre des cornes la faisant paraître très grande, ses doigts froids touchèrent le menton du scorpion attirant un peu son visage vers elle.

Shaina – Si mon prince refuse de me revenir, je te prends comme remplaçant. Et bien Lestât ? Viens mon prince, à moins que tu veuilles me trahir à nouveau ? Il est temps d'accomplir mon œuvre, vous m'avez toi et les tiens spolier mon pouvoir mais vous n'avais pas réussit à me détruire.

Lestât – Akasha.

Le jeune homme blond la serra dans ses bras.

Lestât – Non tu ne peux pas !

Shaina – C'est donc ça, fils indigne ; tu ne me gêneras pas.

Avec un bruit métallique une dague rebondit sur le sol, en même temps qu'un trait rouge sur la gorge de la femme.

Le blond vola à travers la pièce pour s'écraser contre un mur. Elle réapparut prés de lui le soulevant d'une main et planta ses dents dans son cou.

Le groupe médusé regarda le corps glisser à terre et l'italienne se dirigé vers la sortit.

Un mur de flamme s'embrassa derrière elle, bloquant le passage aux autres.

Marine – Shaina ! Attends !

Elle tourna la tête vers la rouquine, le masque de celle-ci tomba, Shaina sourit et disparut dans le conduit.

* * *

A suivre

J'espère que vous avez aimé, merci de m'avoir lu.


	3. Chapter 3

L'immortelle 3

Milo –Marine on décampe d'ici !

Aior – Oui viens

Marine – Vous avez fini d'avoir la trouille !!!

La japonaise essayait d'analyse ce qu'elle avait ressenti face à Shaina, quelque chose qui lui faisait peur aussi. Son regard alla à l'homme blond à terre, elle s'approcha de lui, chercha son pou, elle allait se redresser constatant qu'il était mort quand sa main se referma sur son avant bras. Elle poussa un cri de surprise en enflammant son cosmos.

Aior – Marine !

Le groupe se reforma autour d'elle qui s'était éloignée de l'inconnu qui se relevait. Ils le virent partir, suivirent ses gestes, prêts à riposter au cas où il serait une menace. Enfin seul les regards se croisèrent se demandant quoi faire.

Aior – On rentre à la maison.

Marine – Pas sans Shaina

Mù – Elle doit être loin.

Camus – Il vaut mieux informer Shion.

Marine – Partez moi je reste ici, elle reviendra.

Milo – toute seule t'es folle.

Mù - Si on restait l'attendre mais dehors ?

Milo – Ho oui dehors.

Le jour allait se lever, ils cherchèrent un abri pour se reposer et dormir un peu. La rousse semblait épuisée et s'endormie rapidement contre le lion. La nuit venait de retomber la fille s'étira quand une ombre sembla bouger. Elle prit la direction dans laquelle courait l'ombre, si elle existait. Elle n'était pas certaine de l'avoir vue. Elle se glissa à sa suite dans l'entré de l'édifice. Sans bruit elle avança dans le noir des corridors, elle avait perdu sa trace où du moins elle était sûre d'être seule. Elle avança droit devant dans le noir jusqu'à la grande salle ou les torches finissaient de se consumer en dorant la pièce de leur lumière. Encore tapie dans l'ombre elle vit une femme de dos, de long cheveux brun, avec un panta-court kaki, un haut beige et des sandales. Une touriste ? Le chevalier s'approcha sans bruit, mais la femme sentit sa présence. Marine fut saisie par la même sensation que lorsqu'elle avait vu Shaina. Elle détailla les yeux noirs trop brillants, le teint si pale, et les mains aux ongles aussi lumineux que du verre.

Marine – Qui êtes vous ?

La femme ne dit rien.

Marine – Vous êtes comme eux.

La brune vive comme l'éclair referma ses doigts sur son bras, le serrant de sa main dure et froide. La japonaise tressailli mais ne se dégagea pas.

Marine – C'est qui ?

La brune repoussa l'envie de rire qui montait dans sa gorge, alors la petite n'avait pas peur d'elle. C'était pourtant un de ses geste favoris pour effrayer les novices, les nouveaux nés de sont monde. Le contact de sa chair aussi froide, dure et blanche que du marbre, presque aussi dure que celle des doyennes.

Pandora – Et ça t'avancerais à quoi ? Un danger règne sur mon monde mais le tien ne risque rien. Serait il si utile de périr pour protéger le mien. Le voyageur doit il mourir au combat pour une cause qui n'est pas la sienne alors que sa route l'attend ? Passe ta route voyageuse de ce siècle, sur celle du passé il n'y aura rien pour te guider.

« Attends. »

Pandora – Maharet !

Maharet - sortons d'ici

Marine – Mais.

Maharet – sortons d'abord

Les trois femmes se dirigèrent vers l'esplanade devant l'excavation. Sous les rayons de lune les deux femmes semblaient diaphanes. Le regard de l'arrivante était rougi comme si elle avait pleuré, on voyait les petits vaisseaux rouges.

Pandora – C'est pas sont apparence mais, j'ai ressenti, je sait pas mais c'est elle.

Maharet – Oui, moi aussi.

Pandora – Pourtant Marius m'a affirmé qu'elle était morte.

Marine – Qui ?

Pandora – C'est Akasha, la mère.

Maharet – C'est une vieille histoire, installons nous il y en a pour des heures.

Marine – Et pour Shaina ?

Pandora – Je pense qu'il est trop tard.

Maharet – peut être pas ? Tu sais l'expérience de Lestât et David.

Marine - ?

Maharet – enfin commençons par le début,

Pandore – Nous sommes ce que t'appelle des vampires.

La rousse frissonna revoyant le sang couler, c'était une évidence.

Maharet – Il y a plusieurs millénaires en Egypte, j'étais une sorcière avec ma jumelle et ma mère nous invoquions les esprits. Mais la reine Akasha vint nous persécuter et un de nos esprit se mit à l'attaquer pour nous venger. Un jour la reine fut assassiner et l'esprit en voulant s'abreuver du sang se retrouva bloqué dans le corps de la reine. Ses blessures se refermèrent elle resta vivante mais se mit à se nourrir de sang. Elle découvrit rapidement qu'en donnant son sang elle créait des monstres à son image. Elle envoya les gardes nous rechercher. Nous deux elle nous fit transformer par un de ses serviteurs avant de nous séparer. Avec les siècles nombres de buveurs de sang furent créés, les dieux du sang. Comme un vieux culte d'Isis et Osiris à qui on sacrifiait des humains, Akasha et Enkil son époux. Finalement le couple vieilli devint aussi dur que de la pierre dans une immobilité permanente. Ils devinrent ceux qu'il faut garder, car tout ce qui est infligé aux parents retombe sur l'ensemble des vampires. C'est Marius qui eut long temps la lourde tache de les garder, jusqu'à ce que Lestat avec sa musique assourdissante ne la réveille. Elle s'est relevé a tué Enkil et a retrouvé Lestat. Elle voulait détruire ses enfants, ceux qui l'avaient enchaîné pour boire son sang et créer un monde nouveau. Akassa s'est toujours prisse pour une déesse, et elle voulait un monde féminin. Qu'importe le sang, la mort ou les carnages. C'était une reine cruelle et la source du mal que nous sommes. Quand elle est morte, Mekare, ma sœur nous ayant vengée comme elle l'avait juré toute notre existence a été menacée. Et la voila de retour encore.

Marine – Comment avait vous survécu ?

Pandora – Deux très anciens ont partagés le pouvoir au cour d'un repas funéraire. Le pouvoir est passé et les rescapés du carnage d'Akassa ont pu continuer.

Marine – Et pour Shaina ?

Pandora – A vrai dire seul Lestat où David pourrait nous éclairer.

Maharet – J'espère que non, David a fait un petit compte rendu de l'expérience et chaque âme avait besoin d'un corps pour survivre. Si comme pour le voleur de corps Akasha a poussé l'âme du corps dehors alors cette Shaina n'existe plu.

Marine – Shaina est morte ! Non

« Marine ! Ca va ? »

Les quatre hommes arrivaient en courant.

Milo – Morte ? Shaina ?

Pandora – je suis désolé.

Aior passa un bras autours des épaules de son amie.

Marine – Morte, morte, non c'est impossible son cosmos, il est encore présent.

Pandora – Son quoi ?

Milo – Sa cosmo énergie.

Marine – son énergie vitale.

Maharet – Vous ressentez ça ?

Pandora – Admettons qu'elle est vivante, mais Akasha possède son corps, la première fois pour la tuer il a fallu la décapiter.

Mù –Ce serait tuer Shaina aussi.

Pandora – Si l'esprit de la reine n'as pas déjà détruit le siens et même, si par hasard on se débarrassait d'Akasha uniquement y survira t'elle ou le sang de Lestat que son corps a absorbé en fera un nouveau buveur de sang.

Mù – Il doit bien y avoir une solution ? Non ?

Maharet – La possession par un ancien vampire c'est un cas nouveau.

Marine – Mais vous avez dit que Lestat et David.

Maharet – Oui mais c'est différant, Lestat a volontairement échangé son corps surnaturel contre celui d'un humain, une sorte de médium. Et quand Lestat a voulu le récupère de force les deux âmes se sont affrontées, mais dés que l'esprit de l'homme a été chassé il est retourné dans l'autre corps. Les deux ne pouvait cohabiter ensemble. Pareil lors de l'échange entre David et le voleur de corps. Deux âmes, deux corps.

Milo – deux âmes un corps, nous a déjà vu ça.

Camus – Saga.

Mù – Je suis pas sûr qu'il soit un spécialiste de la question mais…

Aior – Je file le voir

Camus – Et elle est parti où ?

Maharet – aucune idée.

Pandora – dans un refuge abandonné par Marius, une villa, n'importe où.

Maharet – Depuis qu'elle n'est plu la source nous ne ressentons plu sa présence aussi bien.

Milo – Et si on tombe sur elle, il faut faire quoi ?

Pandora – Commencer par ne pas être son repas.

Marine – T'évite la confrontation elle a déjà mit trois chevalier au tapis

Camus –Merci.

Maharet – Contre elle tout le monde est en danger, la dernière fois elle nous a décimé.

Pandora – Oui, je vais chez Armand, beaucoup d'entre nous y séjournent et si Marius y est j'espère qu'elle ne nous attaquera pas.

Maharet – Oui elle l'a déjà épargné une fois.

Pandora – Et vous ?

Maharet – Je vie retiré du monde, loin de la vu des notre. Pandora, tu devrais les emmener avec toi.

Marine – Nous allons rentrer chez nous.

Mù – Il existe vraiment un endroit ou vous vous rassemblez ? Les humains ne vous y dérangent pas ?

Pandore – C'est une sorte de grand complexe hôtelier, nous avons nos étages mais on les croise. Nous ressemblons à des humain, non ?

Milo – ho oui.

Le groupe regagna le domaine, Marine un peu troublée par les événements et pas certaine de vouloir rester seule gagna la maison du lion. Accompagnée par Mù qui allait à celle des gémeaux.

Le bélier frappa à la porte, il entendait le lion et le gémeau discuter. Il entra dans l'habitation, rejoignant les deux autres gold. Aior était venu se renseigner sur le problème de possession et Saga malgré toute sa bonne volonté, si il pouvait lui expliquer ce que l'on ressent il n'avait pas de solution. Le lion dépité remercia son homologue et les quitta.

Saga – Mù ? Tu avais quelque chose à me demander ? Si C'est pour Shaina je sais pas.

Mù – Et l'autre tu t'en es débarrassé comment ?

Saga – En mourrant.

Mù – heu désolé.

Saga – Et encore. Ho tu t'es débarrassé de moi ? Heureux de l'apprendre.

Mù regarda la chevelure passer du bleu au gris.

Saga – Ho mais qu'il est mignon ce petit.

Les doigts du gémeau s'avancèrent vers le visage de l'atlante.

Saga – Ne dis pas non, tu le dévores des yeux, soit un peu honnête, ses jolies lèvres.

Le Cosmos de l'ancien pope lui tomba dessus, il se sentit totalement immobilisé.

Saga – C'est si facile, t'es même pas capable de prendre ce que tu veux, à moins que tu attendes que le grand méchant jette l'illusion démonique pour que tu puisses en profiter ? Non !

Alors prouve le ! Viens là petit agneau innocent.

L'homme se pencha sur son cadet ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes prenant lentement possession de sa bouche, une main glissa dans ses cheveux. Lorsque il se recula le bélier frissonna.

Saga – Il est pas adorable, les joues rougies ?

Il releva puis hotta son tee shit au bélier, caressant sa peau et arracha un petit gémissement au passage.

Tout à coup l'autre lâcha par télépathie « Whoua le canon, je te laisse »

Mu et saga se retrouvèrent face à face.

« Mais quel empoté, tu veux le mode d'emplois ? »

Le corps de Saga se repencha sur celui du bélier, et échangea un baissé vorace. L'autre repartit les laissant bouche à bouche, le gémeau se recula gêné. Mù avait un regard un peut trop troublant et avant qu'il ne saisisse Mù l'embrassait. Deux bras se nouèrent au tour de son cou, le torse dénudé se colla au sien, à travers le tissu il sentait sa chaleur. D'un geste brusque le garçon se laissa tomber en arrière dans le canapé l'entraînant avec lui. Le sang battait à ses tempes, les cuisses de l'atlante coinçaient ses jambes. Les doigts de Mù avait glissait sous sont haut, il sentait son excitation à travers le tissus. D'un mouvement il les fit tomber au sol, son dos sur les dalles fraîches. Sans réfléchir d'avantage il partit à l'assaut des boutons du pantalon, batailla avec puis joua avec l'élastique du sous vêtement. Une caresse humide parcourait son torse, en même temps que son futur amant tentait de le déshabiller. Il y eut quelques craquements, et leurs corps libres se recollèrent l'un à l'autre. Frottant leur membre dur ensemble. Les lèvres de Saga descendaient le long du torse, gagnant l'entre jambe, il effleura longuement le sexe tendu, le touchant à peine du bout de la langue. Il referma enfin ses lèvres dessus en évitant d'aller trop vite. Sous lui Mù gémissait une main enfouie dans ses cheveux. Quand il le sentit trop excité, il abandonna le membre, reprit sa descente entre les cuisses offertes, il taquina l'intimité du Bélier. Les hanches se soulevaient à sa rencontre, l'accompagnant dans son exploration. Sa bouche retrouva la verge, tandis que ses doigts préparaient son amant. La voix du chevalier tintait à ses oreilles, dans la cacophonie de leurs souffles. Il se coula entre ses jambes, s'enfonçant en lui. Les mains de Mù s'accrochèrent à ses reins, leurs bassins ondulaient ensemble, le plaisir irradiait en eux, dans un dernier spasme ils se libèrent ensemble. Essoufflé et un peu égarés.

Le scorpion et le verseau avaient continué leur ascension vers leurs temples en silence, ils avaient atteint et dépassé le huitième d'un commun accord. La nuit tomberait d'ici une heure. Le temps était déjà couvert et des rafales de vent se levaient. Les deux amis entrèrent dans le logis, Camus leur servit un café à la cuisine.

Milo – Quel temps !

Camus – Oui il fait presque nuit…

Milo – C'est le soleil qu'elle craint où elle a besoin de la nuit ?

Camus – Il fait très noir … Tu restes passer la nuit ?

Milo – Oui, avec plaisir.

Camus – Tu prends la salle de bain ?

Milo – Vas y je ferme les volets.

Camus – Merci, après cette nuit on est plein sable.

Milo – La belle étoile dans le désert berk.

Le verseau quitta la pièce, se dirigeant ver la salle d'eau, il éclaira la lumière, se débarrassa de ses vêtements sablonneux et se glissa sous l'eau tiède. Après quelques instants où le bruit de l'eau avait masqué tout les autres il frissonna en se sentant coupé du monde. La main sur le mitigeur il allait le fermer quand la porte s'ouvrit bruyant sur Milo. Avec un soupir de soulagement il suspendit son geste et profita de sa douche. A coté le scorpion avait sorti une brosse à dent neuve et s'en servait. Le verseau attrapa une serviette, l'enroula rapidement. Ils échangèrent leur place. Après un léger repas les deux garçons se dévisagèrent, la nuit devait être tombée, derrière les battants de bois sifflait le vent avec mille petits bruits. Ils gagnèrent la chambre à coucher, Camus déplaça son armure pour la coincer devant la fenêtre avant de se sentir ridicule. Milo lui sourit en mettant la sienne devant la porte. Ils se dirigèrent ver le lit, s'installant chacun d'un coté, la lumière éteinte le sifflement du vent semblait assourdissant. Ils étaient dans le noir depuis un bon moment.

Milo – Camus, tu dors ?

Camus – non

Milo – Quel vent.

Camus – C'était quoi ce bruit ?

Un ange passa.

Les deux garçons se faisaient face un peu inquiet.

Milo – Je peux ?

Le verseau se demanda quoi, quand il sentit Milo se rapprocher. Le scorpion se colla à lui et il se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le français se pelotonna contre son ami, lui il avait songé à se réfugier sous le lit avant de réalisé à quel point c'était inutile. Comme ça il se sentait mieux. Le sommeil les gagna enfin et le jour les réveilla un peu plus tard.

La journée se passa normalement au domaine mis à part l'air fatigué de certain chevalier aux arènes le matin. Le lion baillait, Milo semblait avoir eut une petite nuit, Camus semblait ailleurs. Enfin pour le repas de midi les chevaliers regagnèrent le réfectoire.

Md – Mais vous avez fait la nouba toute la nuit ma parole, deux nuits à faire la fête et vous avait une de ses tête. C'est bien fait vous aviez cas nous inviter.

Milo – Partager quoi ?

Aior – un démon vampire ?

Md – Un quoi ?

Camus – Il occupe le corps de Shaina, déjà avant de devenir totalement vampire elle nous a…

Aior – Démolis.

Milo – Et y a rien à faire, si, la tuer, la décapiter si on y arrive mais on tue Shaina.

Dm – Y a un démon vampire en liberté qui pourrait venir dans notre sommeil et vous avez rien dit ?

Camus – Pourquoi faire on n'a pas de solution pour la nuit.

Dm – Moi je retourne au puit aux âmes, au moins je ne la croiserais pas.

Aior – Oui y a que les morts qui peuvent y aller.

Milo – On peut s'inviter pour la nuit ?

Aior – Moi aussi avec Marine

Mù – Je peux ? Avec Saga ?

Dm – Ouais bon amenez à bouffer, je vais pas vous faire la cuisine en plus.

Camus – Bien sûr

Dm – Je vous attends à 18h

A l'heure dite le Cancer se matérialisa chez lui. Tous étaient présents, certains les mains occupés par des sachets.

Dm – On est partit

Atterrissage chez les morts.

Camus – C'est quoi ?

Dm – Notre nécessaire pour la nuit.

Marine – Du camping !

Un regard général emplit de reconnaissance tomba sur masque de mort.

Dm – Et ça va pas ! Y a la tente à monter !

Chacun s'activa et après quelques ratages et effondrements la tente orange se dressa fièrement dans le décor.

Marine – Les matelas on les installe comment ?

DM – Un dans le coté celui qui est fermé là et les autres comme on peut pour qu'ils rentrent. Et Aior apporte moi la caisse là bas, elle vas nous tenir la TV.

Aior – La télé ! Je t'aime !

Dm – Garde tes distances. Les fils ok, le groupe électrogène ok, la table presque, les lits ? Marine ?

Marine - reste à mettre les duvets.

Dm – Alors on est installé. Mu tu t'en sors ? Avec la cuisine ?

Saga - c'est sommaire un petit bout de table

Mù – Pour un pique nique c'est très bien. J'ai fini, A table ?

Camus – A sol non ?

Dm – devant la télé c'est pas top sur les bons matelas ?

Le repas prenait de petit air de fête, chacun étant ravi d'être là.

Le juge s'étira, mais quelle journée, depuis le passage d'Athéna les enfers connaissaient une pagaille phénoménale. On savait plus trop qui était qui et allait où, en théorie ils devaient être morts mais c'était devenus la seule chose presque certaine. Le reste attendrait demain, lui il n'était pas un dieux et chaque jour suffisait à sa peine. Il allait remonter vers les vivants en faisant un détour par la colonne de nouveaux arrivant, voir ce qu'il faudrait casé demain dans ce qu'il restait des enfers. Quand quelque chose de orange attira son attention. Une tente ?? Qu'est ce que ça fait ici ? Il dirigea ses pas ver le truc ce demandant qui avait osé prendre ce lieux pour un camping. Il écarta la bâche d'entrée et tomba nez à nez avec le groupe de chevaliers affalés devant le poste.

Rhadamanthe – Vous faite quoi ici ? Ca vous a pas suffit de mettre à sac l'autre monde ? Vous vous êtes dit super en plus on vas y camper ?

Dm – C'est aussi un peu chez moi non ?

Rhadamanthe – Pour les chevaliers du cancer pas pour la chevalerie au complet

Dm – On vient juste chercher asile.

Rhadamanthe – Y a l'autre dingue de japonaise qui a inventer un nouveau truc ? Comment elle s'appelle déjà celle là ?

Aior – Saorie ? Non elle est au japon

Rhadamanthe – Bon débarra

Marine – C'est à cause de Shaina

Dm – Au fait un vampire ça peut pas venir ici ?

Rhadamanthe – Un quoi ?

Mù – Un vampire

Rhadamanthe – C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Dm – En résumé y a un chevalier qui est possédé par l'esprit d'un vampire et on à pas envie de la croiser.

Marine – Elle est très forte

Rhadamanthe – contre des chevaliers d'or ?

Milo – Oui

Rhadamanthe – Je pense pas qu'elle puisse venir ici, y a quoi à la télé ?

Dm – Installe toi ?

Rhadamanthe – Merci.

Le film se termina, le suivant aussi.

Rhadamanthe – Je devrais y aller.

Marine – T'as pas peur de la croiser ?

Le juge réfléchit si lui aussi il avait envi de croiser ce vampire.

Dm- Tu passes la nuit avec nous ?

Rhadamanthe – finalement pourquoi pas.

Dm – Marine et Aior on vous laisse la chambre, nous on va s'organiser sur les matelas.

Mù – remarque y en as sur tout le sol.

Dm – on a les duvets qu'il fait frais ici.

Milo et Camus s'installèrent cote à cote contre une parois, Saga et Mu l'un contre l'autre.

Rhadamanthe – Je rêve où on est les seuls sans personne ?

Dm – Parle pour toi ! Ma beauté est en voyage.

Rhadamanthe – Dis tout de suite que je suis sans amis.

Dm – Sans amant au moins ce soir, bonne nuit

Rhadamanthe – bonne nuit.


	4. Chapter 4

Rating : M

Les chevaliers et tous les personnages ici présents sont à Kurumada, mais il partage un peu.

keikoku89 heureuse que tu aimes, il ait effectivement question de vampires. Les personnages sont issus de la reine damnée d'anne rice. J'espère que la suite plaira.

semele : Le pauvre juge n'est pas au bout de ses peines, ni les autres.

Merci pour vos reviews.

Bonne lecture

* * *

L'immortelle 4

Rhadamanthe – Salut ? Je peux avoir un café ?

Marine – Oui voila

Dm – Déjà en route pour travailler ?

Rhadamanthe – Hélas oui.

Dm – Dis moi dans les défunts si y a un vampire vous en faite quoi ?

Rhadamanthe – Aucune idée j'en ai jamais croisé.

Mù – C'est pas normal, elles nous ont di on a était décimés. Les âmes ont bien du aller quel que part.

Saga – C'est des humains non ?

Rhadamanthe - Il redeviendrait humain en mourrant ? Les dates des registres nous auraient interpellé. Des humains de 200 ou 300 ans ça cour pas les rues.

Marine – Faudrait demander à Hadès.

Milo – Mais t'es folle !

Rhadamanthe – Il est chez vous

Camus – Chez nous ?

Rhadamanthe – Oui toujours en Shun. Il n'est pas revenu dans ce monde. Avec la pagaille qui règne doit être mieux ailleurs. Pandore est furieuse et passe son temps à courir partout. Comme si nous on pouvait tout ranger d'un coup. Un tyran cette fille.

Dm- On compatit la notre on arrive à la renvoyer au japon pour être tranquille.

Camus – Shun est aussi au Japon non ?

Marine – Touts les bronzes. On va aller leur dire bonjour.

Les chevaliers d'or se regardèrent pas enchantés se disant que cella aussi ils aimeraient s'en défaire.

Milo – Et si tu demandais à Pandore ? Entre filles ?

Dm – C'est moins risqué.

Rhadamanthe – Tu ne la connais pas dans ses mauvais jours, je pense qu'elle ait de bons jours.

Marine – j'irais seule.

Rhadamanthe – Ca fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas prit de repos, peut être qu'un moment de détente la rendrait plus… supportable. Je vais voir pour un thé avec la musique d'Orphée pour tout à l'heure.

Marine – quand ?

Rhadamanthe- dans un quart d'heure ?

Marine – Mais ça va pas, je vais pas y aller comme ça.

Le juge regarda vraiment la rousse pour la premier fois, le bas de survêt trop grand roulé a la taille, le tee-shirt d'homme remonté et noué sur le coté les basquets mal lacés.

Aior – Pour nous ça suffit, pourquoi tu veux te changer ?

Rhadamanthe – Heu on va faire un saut chez moi.

Marine – Chez toi ! Non ? Sale pervers !

Aior – Et elle est avec moi !

Rhadamanthe – Pervers pour qui tu me prends ! Suis pas intéressé, y en assez d'une em… enquiquineuse.

Marine –pour quoi alors ?

Rhadamanthe – Tu pourra emprunter des vêtements de ma sœur elle est en voyage.

Mù – T'as une sœur ?

Milo – Quelle chance !

Rhadamanthe – Quelle galère plutôt. Déjà que je vais pas être en avance j'aimerais ne pas être en retard. Je te téleporte.

Marine – Qu'est ce qui me prouve que tu vas pas profiter de la situation ?

Rhadamanthe – Parce que j'ai pas envie ! Et que les grands méchants juges des enfers ne violent pas les jeunes filles quand ils ont des siècles de travail urgeant. On y va tous.

Le décor se métamorphosa et ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entré d'une maison de style, un grand escalier leur faisait face. Quelle que chose de plutôt élégant et luxueux.

Dm – Mais c'est pas mal chez toi.

Rhadamanthe – C'est la demeure familiale. C'est en haut.

Où t'étais !!!!!!!!!!!

Une flèche d'arbalète frôla le juge et se ficha dans la porte d'entrée. Dans la direction opposée une jeune fille en robe bleu ciel tenait l'arme.

Comment as-tu osé.

Un deuxième carreau atterrit dans un mur.

Et tu me ramènes une de tes traînées !

La fille bondi dans l'escalier attrapant une lance au passage et fondit sur le blond qui esquiva du mieux qu'il put la lame.

Rhadamanthe – Juré j'ai rien fait Angélique.

Angélique – Rien tu plaisantes t'es même pas là pour m'accueillir à mon retour et tu rentres avec cette fille.

Rhadamanthe – Mais c'est toi qui rentres en avance je t'attendais pour jeudi soir.

Angélique – Mauvais frère on est vendredi !

Rhadamanthe – non ?

Angélique – Si !

La pointe de l'arme frôla son visage et s'arrêta au dessus de son nez.

Rhadamanthe – Toute mes excuses j'ai pas vu le temps passer j'ai beaucoup de travail

Angélique – Elles sont belle tes excuses.

Rhadamanthe – Je vous présente ma sœur cadette Angélique. Voici des amis Masque de mort, Milo, Camus, Mù, Saga, Aior et Marine la copine d'Aior.

Angélique – Enchanté, si vous êtes avec lui vous êtes la bienvenue. Vous prendrez bien quelque chose du Café ? Un thé ? Des rafraîchissements ? Mon frère est un ôte épouvantable. Passons au salon d'été.

Milo – Elle a du mordant, mais on dirait un ange.

Rhadamanthe – Parle pas trop fort elle risque de t'entendre.

La jeune personne était tout à coup devenue une maîtresse de maison parfaite avec sa jolie robe du matin, ses anglaises blondes qui s'arrangeaient sagement dans une coiffure compliquée et à son sourire, la scène précédente semblait totalement impossibles.

Rhadamanthe – S'il te plait Angélique tu voudrais bien prêter une robe à Marine ? Elle a un rendez vous important et…

Angélique – Sa tenue n'est très conforme à ce qu'il faudrait. Bien Sûr grand frère. Venez avec moi. Je vous laisse entre les mains de mon frère.

Les deux filles gravirent l'escalier traversèrent un sorte de salon avec lit et arrivèrent dans la chambre d'Angélique. Marine détailla le baldaquin tendu de blanc les meuble anciens, une chambre de princesse pensa t'elle. La blonde avait continue vers une autre porte qu'elle ouvrit. A la grande surprisse de la rousse s'étalait sur des cintre des dizaine de vêtement, des étagères regorgeaient de chaussure, sac et autre accessoires.

Angélique – La salle de bain et de ce coté.

Le chevalier prit la direction indiquée et laissa la jeune fille seule

Angélique – Voyons voir la jaune a dentelle blanche ? Une rose et crème ? La mauve rebrodée ? GRAND FRERE !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mù – C'est quoi ce cri ?

Milo – Elle a croisé une souri ?

Rhadamanthe – Désolé je monte.

Angélique – Grand frère, qu'est ce que t'en pense ? Alors la quelle celle-ci, celle la ? Ho attend la bordeaux !

Rhadamanthe – La jaune et pas mal non.

Angélique – Non non et non ça ne va pas, mais tu m'écoutes ?

Rhadamanthe – Mais bien sûr.

Angélique – La blanche brodée bleu.

Rhadamanthe – Ha oui parfait !

Angélique - mais t'y comprend rien.

Rhadamanthe – Je peux y aller ?

Angélique – oui tu me sers a rien. Ha marine celle là serra parfaite.

Marine – Merci.

La blonde lui tendit une robe crème avec des volants et rubans roses.

Marine contempla son reflet dans le miroir, Angélique l'ayant forcé à enlevée son masque. Le regard de la demoiselle lui avait fait froid dans le dos. Angélique était très persuasive et elle s'était retrouvée maquillé avec une barrette fleurie dans les cheveux. Elle retint son souffle en retournant au salon, à leur apparition les discutions moururent.

Aior – T'es sublime.

Marine – Merci

Rhadamanthe – On y va Angélique.

Angélique – bonne journée grand frère. Rentre pas en retard tu m'avais promis d'aller voir un ballet.

Rhadamanthe – C'est ce soir ?

Les yeux de la blonde jetèrent des éclairs et quelque chose de brillant dépassa de sa manche. Il s'en aperçut et changea rapidement d'avis.

Rhadamanthe – Ok à ce soir. Marine tu viens ? D'autre amateur ?

Milo – Non merci.

Mù – Je vais passer chez moi.

Saga – Je t'accompagne.

Rhadamanthe – Dites tout de suite que c'est trop lugubre.

Camus – Non mais on a plein de chose à faire.

L'anglais se téléporta avec sa compagne et atterrit dans sont bureau.

Marine – On est ou ?

Rhadamanthe – Dans mon bureau j'ai besoin de mon surplis

Marine – Pourquoi tu ne le gardes pas chez toi ?

Rhadamanthe – J'ai peur qu'il déplaise a Angélique, je risquerais de le trouvé au ordure.

Marine – Remarque c'est vrai qu'il est moche.

Rhadamanthe – Ca fait plaisir merci. On y va je vais te laisser à l'entré du palais au cas ou elle serait encore de bonne humeur.

Le juge la laissa quelque minute seule, son regard erra sur le palais et l'extérieur, lugubre le mot était faible. Avec soulagement elle entendit les pas du blond revenir vers elle.

Rhadamanthe – T'as de la chance elle va venir. Moi je part bosser.

La rousse attendit encore quelque minute avant que Pandore ne fasse son apparition. Sa première impression fut que c'était une beauté froide et sans doute dangereuse à la tête qu'avaient fait les hommes. Quand à la mauvaise humeur soulignée par le spectre elle pensa que devoir vivre dans un endroit pareil ne devait pas être agréable.

Pandore – Bonjour je suis Pandore, Rhadamanthe m'a dit que tu souhaites me rencontrer.

Marine – Bonjour je suis Marine.

Pandore – Orphée nous attend dans la pièce voisine, sa musique est un plaisir trop rare.

Marine – Oui merci

Le chevalier détailla la pièce surprise par le raffinement des lieux, les serviteur d'Hadès était il tous riche ?

Pandore – Sa majesté Hadès règne sur le monde souterrain et toute ses richesses. Nous sommes servie, c'est parfait. Du thé ?

Marine – Avec plaisir.

Pandore – je t'en pris Orphée commence.

Les notes de musique s'égrenèrent douce et triste jusqu'à la fin du morceau. Les spectatrices semblant y trouver du plaisir. Quand le musicien fut sortit la brune sembla attendre le motif de la venue de son invité.

Marine – J'avais une question, si tout les humains en mourant arrivent ici ou vont les autres ?

Pandore – Les quel ?

Marine – Les vampires.

Pandore – Les vampires ? C'est pas très courant mais il me semble qu'ils font un registre à part avec les monstres, un peu comme les divinité emprisonnées. Il y a une section des enfers pour eux.

Marine – Et comment arrive t'il là ? Comment meurent t il ?

Pandore – Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier ?

Marine – Oui un vampire du nom de Akasha, son esprits est venu possédé un chevalier.

Pandore – Une âme se serait échappée ? C'est de l'autre coté des enfers à sont extrémité que sont ses prison et leur registre. Que diriez vous d'une balade.

Marine suivit la brune sur les route des enfers surprise par son froid détachement vis-à-vis des âme et des spectre qui la saluaient. Elle sentit un peu rassuré quand elles s'arrêtèrent devant une porte, la brune chercha une clé et fit fonctionner la serrure. Le battant s'ouvrit laissant le passage sur une petite pièce avec des étagères et de gros volume de cuir relié.

Pandore – C'est celui-ci. Elle est décédée quand ?

Marine – Quelque mois je pense

Pandore – Il y a rien dans les derniers arrivés, voyons, et rien sur les derniers siècles.

Marine – C'est normal ?

Pandore – Et bien parfois certaine âmes reste attaché au monde terrestre, mais elle échoue toutes ici un jour.

Marine – Des fantômes ?

Pandore – Oui, un fantôme de vampire je pensais pas ça possible, il était ancien ?

Marine – Il paraît que c'est le premier vampire.

Pandore – Quoi ? La source ? Alors c'est un gros problème, plus les vampires sont vieux plus ils sont puissants, sont esprit doit avoir une force exceptionnelle.

Marine – Oui mais comment on les tue ?

Pandore – Aussi vieux, c'est pas vraiment mon domaine, on devrait demander à un vampire. Un qui es inoffensif. Elle mignonne une poupée. C'est par là, vous vous sentez bien ? Vous êtres toute pale ?

Marine – Oui merci

La brune sortit du bâtiment la japonaise sur les talon elle ouvrit une autre porte, passa un escalier, descendit un deuxième et longea un long couloir bordé de cellules.

Pandore – C'est celle-ci, elle enflamma plusieurs torches pour leur faire de la lumière.

Elle ouvrit la porte et deux créatures en robe ancienne apparurent dans la lumière une petite fille qui ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine et une femme.

Pandore – Claudia.

Marine – Pardon ?

Pandore – C'est le nom de la petite, elle est pas si innocente que ça la poupée, si on exclu les humain elle tenté de tuer un autre vampire son créateur.

Claudia – Lestât !

Marine – Tu le connais ?

Claudia – C'est mon père, celui qui m'a transformé. Il est toujours vivant !

Marine – Oui

Claudia – Est tu donc immortel monstre ! C'est lui qui nous a tuée.

Marine – Heu justement ? Comment on tu un vampire ?

Claudia – Quand j'ai voulu tuer père je lui est fait boire du sang empoisonné, l'est égorgé, saigné et j'ai mis le feu à la maison que nous habitions avec Louis. Et il a survécu nous a poursuit de la nouvelle Orléans à Paris. Et il a réussit a nous tuées Madeleine et moi, et Louis ? Il vit ?

Marine - je ne sais pas. Et vous comment vous a-t-il tuées ?

Claudia – Ils nous ont enfermé dans une grande cheminé en attendant que le soleil se lève. Les rayons nous ont brûlées.

Marine – Le jour ?

Pandore – c'est assez simple.


End file.
